Airhandling has been well known a long time. Heating of air is also well known. Recently different kinds of treatment with microwave energy have come in use. Firstly those equipments were designed for a certain technical function or room.
The present invention start from some of those known technical solutions and presents a low cost device for the generation of energy, where microwave energy as well as warm air is used. Those two kinds of energy are combined in an electrically ideal way.